


Dream A Little Dream

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel/ avengers
Genre: F/M, Smut, bucky smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so who’s real and who’s only in your dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream

Bucky pulled you on top of his member, lubricating him while your hands fell to the headboard. His hands roughly grabbed your back. One holding you, the other, pushing you deeper onto his manhood.   
"How long have you wanted my cock Y/n, huh? " He hissed into your neck at the feeling of entering your wet folds.   
"Shiit. You're so wet.. And warm. God you smell good."

Your words were failing now, eyes only slits as moans drifted past your lips. You were completely lost in the moment, riding the famous Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes. Words went out window hours ago. 

Getting the hang of his girth, you moved faster on top of him.  
"Bucky.. Harder." You moaned, pulling his hair away from his face. You leaned down, licking his neck, biting the sensitive skin. 

"Fuck. You need to stop with..Fury doesn't like seeing marks on neck..hard for missions. " Bucky breathed, shutting his eyes moving a hand to your waist. 

"Fuck that pirate motherfucker... taken enough time from us." You spat, Bucky pushed a hand around your neck, pulling you to his hilt. You gasped as Bucky covered your mouth with a deep kiss. His tongue exploring it, running his hand through your hair. 

Feeling abit lightheaded in pure bliss, he pushed you backward diving between your legs.   
"Oh that filthy mouth of yours needs to be filled with something and I just know what it is." He kissed down your body, pinching your nipples, rubbing his still erect cock at your entrance, licking and teasing you. Your chest heaved with each breathless sigh you took, your pussy throbbed with anticipation.   
"Bucky please, I'm going to explode."  
You whined, dancing your fingertips over his shoulder blades and arms. 

"I know what you want, I just got carried away worshiping your body doll. Can you blame me?" He pushed your hair from your face kissing you again. "So someone hungry for my cock? Let me hear you say it."  
Buckys breath fanned over you, you leaned up kissing his chin. Licking  
The stubble on it, a sharp breath traveled to your ears. 

"Bucky, I. Want. Your. Big. Thick. Dick in my mouth. Gag me with it." You covered his lips and mouth with kisses keeping eye contact with him. He bit his lip hard, quickly pulling you up.   
"Get on your knees. Ass in the air." He demanded, running a hand through his hair.   
"Yes Sargent." You whisper, licking your lips in anticipation. You knew he was large, and there was little to 'when hell freezes over' chance you would be able to fit him fully in your mouth. That didn't stop you from trying. In all honesty who would?

You lifted his member up, you swiped a hand around you pussy, bringing it forward to slick up his cock.   
"Damn y/n, fuuuck." Bucky leaned his head back, resting a hand on the headboard. 

You smirked, pumping him into your hand as you leaned down, ass in the air as requested. "There's my baby girl."  
Bucky breathed running fingers through your hair, you took him into your mouth while pumping.   
"God damn! Watch those teeth!" He gripped your hair tightly, you swallowed and kept sucking, gaining speed.   
"Shit I could fuck your mouth all day, you look so good on my cock. "

He pulled you up, tasting you in your mouth, "Every time you talk back to me on a mission I should just bend you over right? Take you like the dirty whore you are?"  
He ran a hand down to your dripping sex, you moaned shaking your head quickly. "Yes. Right infront of the others. Make them jealous.." You whisper, Bucky running two fingers around your jawline staring from your eyes to your lips.  
He grabbed you close to his sweat coated body, he stuck his tongue out slowly licking your-

"Miss Y/L/N, your presence has been requested in the conference room."  
Friday's vice awoke you from your dreams. You whimpered as the last fleeting images of you and Buckys bodies wrapped together in pure bliss fledged front your thoughts. 

"Shit. Friday! Five more minutes!" You yelled at the AI. Wrapping your comforter around yourself as a nest. 

A hard knock on your door, made you alert, poking your head out from your covers. 

"Y/n, you uh. You ok in there?" Steves voice hesitant, waiting for a reply. 

You cleared your throat looking for clothes, quickly springing into action around your room.   
"Oh yeah. I was sleeping and. Yeah. I'm not ready, I'll be out shortly."  
You picked up clothes and weapons scattered about your space running your fingers through your Hair. 

"Oh ok. I. This sounds silly but. I could have sworn you were calling out for Bucky?"   
You choked mid gargle spitting mouthwash on your sink counter, you threw a towel over it running to get dressed. 

Steve rested his arm on your doorway.   
"I mean, you sounded distressed honestly. I'm right next door and if you needed ..help ..with something.." Steve ran his fingers through His hair, sighing. Why is he nervous? Oh yeah, because he knew what you had been doing. 

Shit. Shit. SHIT.

Rogers had been listening to you get off, nice.

You yanked your door open, knocking Steve from his thoughts, holding your door open just a crack behind you.  
"Steve. Good morning. I- I'm pretty capable of taking care of.. Yeah."   
You blushed unable to meet Steves innocent eyes.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, closing he space between you, he swallowed clenching his jaw.  
"I know what you were doing,   
Y/n..what you were thinking about.." He whispered in your Ear, "let me in so I can help you." You were completely embarrassed. His eyes darkened, licking his lips, he tilted your chin up to his, softly kissing you.

This is a pleasant turn of events. 

You let go of your door, he smirked taking your hand and pulled you inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Always down for smut. Let  
> Me know what you think in the comment section below!


End file.
